Professor
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. A little lemony fun between Professor Cullen and his student Bella Swan. Lemon. Rated M.


**Hey Guys,**

 **I love this story that I've written and hope you like the beginning chapter of it. More will be coming in the next month or so.**

 **-x-**

 **iwishiwherebellaswan**

 **xxx**

It was just a normal lesson. Well, as normal as it could be. Biology has always been a little different for me. But that doesn't mean that I enjoy it. It's dull, boring and tedious. On top of that it's the last lesson and everyone just wants to go home.

My chin rested on my fist with my elbow resting on my desk. I could feel my eyes closing, the lulling voice of Professor Cullen was gentle and could easily put you to sleep… Not in a bad way. I loved his velvety voice. It's so dreamy and soothing. Just like him. His eyes, his lips, his hair, his muscles, his abs, his hands. God, I love his hands, they are magical.

Suddenly I felt vibrations against my clit and deep in my g-spot. I let a sharp gasp escape from my lips causing a couple people to look round at me. My eyes were wide open as if I were a deer caught in headlights. To make it worse, Professor Cullen stopped writing on the board and turned around to look at the class. His eyes fell on me and I could see he was trying to hold back a smirk.

"Miss Swan? What is it?"

"Nothing Professor. Sorry."

"Are you sure?"

The vibrations grew faster and more violent. I tried to quench them by leaning forwards but that only made it worse.

"I was hoping to go to the bathroom actually."

"You can wait five more minutes Miss Swan."

"Please can I go Professor?"

"Fine. As it's the end of the day I want to see you in my office. Your homework assignment was subpar at best."

"Of course."

He nodded to the door and let me leave. I ran down the halls with my bag over my shoulder. The further I got from the classroom, the calmer the vibrations became. They didn't fully turn off, but it was manageable in the girl's bathroom. I locked myself in one of the stalls for two minutes before leaving.

The bell was about to go, and it would look suspicious if I went into a Professor's office alone. I bent down in front of the door and picked the lock quickly. After locking the door again, I pulled my soaked panties off and tucked them into Professor Cullen's briefcase. Taking my shoes and socks off, I unbuttoned my shirt so that my thin lacy bra, that was barely holding in my tits, was on show. Sitting back in his comfortable desk chair, that was on a set of four wheels, I lifted my feet onto his tidy desk top.

With my legs wide open, I used my fingers to push the vibrator into my folds harder. My head lolled back on the top of his chair. The speed and strength of the vibrations increased. The distance between the remote and the vibrator was growing smaller. It was so frustrating, especially because last time I didn't get the result I wanted.

A key rattled in the keyhole and the door opened slightly. I guess I missed the bell going. My young Professor closed the door quickly behind him and locked it. He's the only one with a key, other than the janitor, but we wouldn't be disturbed. His eyes ran up and down my body from my plump breasts to my dripping pussy. He shrugged out of his jacket and knelt between my legs.

"I believe you were supposed to go to the bathroom Miss Swan."

"And I did Professor. But then I came here. You wanted to see me, didn't you?"

"Certainly. Next time I won't be letting you leave."

"You want me to cum in your classroom?"

"You'll have to deal with that yourself Miss Swan. I can't do anything about that."

He pushed the vibrator into me harder and I ground loudly.

"You are so lucky this office is soundproof."

Running his hands over the top of my thighs, he leaned forward and licked up my pussy. I cried in pleasure. The vibrator that was inside of me was shaped like an L. The top of it hooked into my g-spot, the tip vibrating against it. The flat bit is settled into my folds with a drill that winds round underneath the hood of my clit. It is the ultimate vibrator. Professor Cullen especially loves the bright pink colour of it.

"I wasn't happy with your assignment in the slightest Bella. I was very disappointed."

"I was just so distracted when I was doing it Professor."

I'd spent the entire evening I was supposed to be doing it in the bath tub with the shower head against my pussy. My Dad had been out for the evening, so I wasn't questioned by it.

"I know exactly what distracts you from your studies Bella. I just wish I was there to help you sometimes."

"I'll send you some pictures next time. No one has to know."

"You are so dirty minded Miss Swan."

"Says my Professor who is kneeling between my bare legs."

The vibrator turned off and I groaned in frustration. Two strong fingers hooked into the pink plastic and pulled it out of me. I felt empty at the sudden lack of feeling against my wet walls. But I watched as his two smooth lips surrounded the vibrator and sucked my juices from it. A beautiful moan sounded from his lush lips.

He placed the vibrator onto the desk behind him and turned back to me. His eyes danced over my slit before his tongue delved into me. I threw my head back and cried. All of my muscles tensed as he fucked me with his tongue. The way he can work my body is magical.

"Professor, I'm…"

My mouth hung open, my legs heavy as I came all over his tongue. He lapped up all of my juices before standing and pulling me with him. His eyes were wild whilst he prowled around me. He stopped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. Snaking his hands up my body, he grasped hold of my tits and untucked them from my tiny bra. I gasped at the touch before moaning. He rolled my tits roughly in his palms.

"I thought I told you, no more bras. You shouldn't cage these beautiful beasts. They need to be free."

"Yes, Professor Cullen."

His fingers quickly unhooked my bra from the front and yanked it and my shirt from my body. I gasped as the cold air pebbled my nipples.

"That's better isn't it, Miss Swan?"

"Yes Professor."

His hands grasped my tits again, his nails digging into my soft flesh. I dropped my head back onto his shoulder.

"You like this do you, Bella?"

Nodding, I arched my back so that my ass rubbed against his hard crotch and my tits pushed into his hands. I wound my arms around the back of his head, tangling my fingers into his hair. He leaned his head down and nipped at my shoulder. His fingers were scraping over my nipples, his hands squeezing my breasts.

Letting go off me, he started to undress himself. I turned around and lifted my fingers to his shirt. Undoing the buttons for him, I placed my lips to the new bit of skin on his chest that I revealed. I fell to my knees when his shirt was unbuttoned. Unbuckling his belt, I dragged his pants down his legs. Once his pants, shoes and socks were on the other side of the small room, I stared at the bulge in his pants.

"You can't stop there, Miss Swan. I thought you wanted to do a little work for some extra credit."

"I do Professor."

"Then keep going."

The corners of my lips twitched up. I leaned forward and kissed his large bulge. I heard the quick breath he took before a long groan rumbled from his chest. Running my fingers around the waist band of his boxers, his groan grew louder. His fingers tangled into my hair and pulled my head towards him. Deciding to tease him as he had done to me, I stood up and turned away from him. Shaking my hips as I walked away from him, I held my head up high so that my long hair trailed down my back.

"Miss Swan, get back here, now."

Turning on my heel, my feet were shoulder width apart and my hands on my hips. He was trying hard to stare angrily at me, but his eyes kept drifting down to my tits.

"You can't force me to do anything I don't want to, Professor."

"No?"

"No. I'll tell the Principal if you do."

He chuckled and walked around his desk. I moved backwards at his approach, only to stop when I was pressed against the wall.

"How many times have you made that threat to me before? But yet you keep running back to me."

His fingers brushed lightly over my collarbone.

"Do you not want to suck my cock anymore? Because I can find someone else who is more than willing."

"I just want you to respect me a little more, Professor. What you do to me in lessons, I enjoy it, I enjoy it very much, but you embarrass me in front of my classmates."

"So, you wish for special treatment?"

"If it were that easy, of course I would love a little special treatment. But I know you'd get in trouble for that and they'd find out that you've been having a sex with me."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"Just, be a little nicer to me in class. Give me a couple compliments from time to time, you never do."

"And if I do? Will you suck my cock?"

Biting on my bottom lip, I grinned and nodded.

"I'll suck your cock whenever you want."

He took a step back and flicked his eyes down to the floor.

"Then get on your knees."

I knew he was commanding me and I wouldn't be able to say no. But I didn't want to say no. I'd had sex with a couple different guys, each of them stupid High School guys. But Professor Cullen knows what he's doing and what he wants.

Kneeling down in front of him, I ran my fingers around the waistline of his boxers. He placed his large hand to the top of my head, his fingers tangling into my hair. Licking my lips, I pushed his boxers over his bottom and they dropped to the floor. He stepped out of them, flicking them away with his foot. I knelt up, my head above his tip.

"Suck me until I cum, Isabella. I'll reward you if you do."

Grinning, I brought one hand up to his cock. He groaned as I placed my lips to his tip. With just his tip in my mouth, I swirled my tongue around his throbbing tip and hummed. Slowly, I bobbed my head lower, taking him to the back of my throat. I knew he was struggling not to control me, but he was watching me closely.

When I was comfortable, I placed my hand over his and started bobbing my head faster. He knew what I wanted so pulled at my hair slightly. Taking a firm hold of the back of my head, I relaxed my jaw so that he could be the one controlling my movements. I could feel him throbbing erratically, needing his release desperately. And there was one thing that I knew he hated more than anything, his release. He didn't like the split second of pain before the pleasure. Cupping his balls in one hand, I tugged at them roughly.

"Oh, yes Isabella. Sweet, sweet Isabella. Touch my balls. You naughty girl. Suck your Professor's cock. It's so tasty, isn't it, Miss Swan. Those dirty lips you use to talk back to me so happily with look much better wrapped around my fat cock."

I moaned loudly at the sound of his velvety voice urging me on. He moved both his hands to the back of my head, moving me faster around him.

"Are you ready for me?"

Humming my response, he slowed his actions before letting me take control once again. I ran my tongue around his entire length once and scrapped my teeth from his base to his tip. This was the last straw as he shot his cum down my throat, my tongue ready to lick him off. Swallowing his stream, I swirled my tongue around his tip coaxing the last bits of his cum out.

When he was clean, I pulled my mouth off him but replaced my lips with my fingers. Standing up, I stroked him gently, preparing him for more. He groaned and grinned down at me.

"Keep going, Bella. Get me ready so I can pound myself into your sweet pussy."

Rising onto my tiptoes, I started nibbling on his jaw. He slid his hand down my spine and onto my ass, palming it gently. His other hand quickly slipped between the apex of my thighs, running his fingers along my folds. Gasping, I rocked my hips against his fingers, needing more stimulation. I lowered to the flat of my feet, laying my hand to his chest and breathing heavily. Holding his cock in my hand, my thumb rubbed around his tip. His precum started seeping out of him so I looked up to his face with a small smile. He was smirking down at me and squeezed my ass.

"Go and sit on my desk, Miss Swan. And have your legs open."

I slipped away from him, running quickly over to his desk. Jumping up onto it, I opened my legs, my dripping wet pussy on display. He slowly walked over to me, grabbing my thighs and yanking me to the edge of the wood. I threw my arms out and grabbed onto his neck so that I didn't fall backwards.

He shifted me around until my legs were in line with his hips and his cock was buried against my folds. Tilting my head up, his emerald eyes bore into mine, fixing me to the spot.

"Do not close your eyes, Bella. You will not look away from me."

"Yes Professor."

Both his hands cupped my ass as he rocked into me. My mouth fell open, a sharp gasp escaping my lungs at the feeling of him filling me. He grunted when he thrust further into me, the base of his cock sliding into me. He was so deep. My eyes were glazed, staring up at him. He rocked into me roughly, his hands rolling my ass back and forth with each of his thrusts. I moaned like a prostitute, not being able to hold anything back.

As I neared my fiery explosion, my head fell back and I cried. But Professor Cullen didn't like this. He held the side of my head up so that I was in the same position as before.

"You won't cum until I tell you to, Bella."

"Please, Professor, don't…"

"Do not beg, Miss Swan. I am your Professor and you will do as I say."

"Yes Professor."

His eyes were piercing into me, forcing me to back down from him. I did not like what he was commanding, but I would do anything for the pleasure that only he can bring to me. My muscles tensed painfully, holding my release back. His hand on my ass tightened, his hips moving faster. I could see the glint his eyes would always get when he was on the verge of cumming.

"Let me hear you moan for me as you cum, Isabella. Do it now."

Gasping, I nodded wildly only for him to hold my head still.

"Ohhhh, Professor…"

My eyes widened, my heart beating frantically. My hot cum seeped steadily around his driving cock and sucked him deeper into my hilt. His face withdrew and he grunted as he filled me completely. Letting go of my face, he grabbed at my ass and buried himself into the very depths of my core. He had not done this before. Normally he'd pull himself from me when we'd finished.

"I am finding it more and more difficult staying away from you, Bella."

"You have to. No one can know about us."

"I only get to see you once a fortnight."

Chuckling, I ran my hands over his shoulders and down to his pecks.

"You see me every day in Biology lessons."

"But not naked."

"Why don't you move me to the front of the class, it would be worth it."

"I'll think about it."

His fingers spread out over my ass, pulling me into his chest, my head tipping back to look up at him.

"My Dad's going away this weekend for a convention in Seattle."

"And?"

"No one would notice if I'm not at home. No one would know if I were staying in a hotel, down in Aberdeen. And if I were to accidently leave the address and room number of that hotel on a piece of paper I hand in with my homework tomorrow, I might welcome some company for the weekend, if you were to knock on the door that is."

"We have never met outside of school before. Why did you decide this now?"

"Why not? There is no chance of us being found out, not unless you tell someone."

"I would never do such a thing."

"Then will you come with me?"

"There's a teacher's meeting Friday night. But I may consider driving down on Saturday morning."

"I'll have my legs open and ready for you, Professor."

"Now that is an offer I can't refuse. But I might spend the weekend helping you complete your homework. You may be less distracted that way."

"I think I would only be more distracted, but you can try."

His sexy smirk crept up his face, making my core pulse heavily. He took his hands off my ass and pushed at the stuff on his desk behind me.

"Lie back, Bella."

Biting on my bottom lip, I rolled down until I was flat on his desk, my legs hanging off the edge. He threw my arms above my head so that they dangled off the other end.

"You have no idea how sexy you are, sprawled out on my desk."

His hands ran around my flat stomach and down to my pussy. His thumbs landed on my clit and he started rubbing it gently. I moaned loudly, my back arching off the desk.

"Cum when you're ready, Bella."

"Yes, yes Professor."

I was already out of breath, my eyes closed as I felt him. His cock was buried into my g-spot, not moving. Only his thumbs rotating my clit around in circles. My fingers clenched together, my body convulsing. His thumbs moved faster and faster and I moaned louder and louder. Without warning, I went limp, soaking his cock with my cum in a rapid wave.

"That felt good, didn't it Miss Swan?"

"Yes Professor. So good."

"I treat you well, don't I?"

"So well."

He lifted my body off his desk, scooping me into his chest as I couldn't hold myself up. I tried to sit myself up but kept collapsing into his chest. He decided to just lay me back on his desk, keeping his cock buried inside me.

"Your nipples are very hard, Bella."

"So hard, Professor. They hurt."

"Then touch them. Let me see you soothe your pain."

"Yes Professor."

I could barely breath as I stared at the ceiling. I lay my hands over my tits, palming them gently at first. It eased the pain slightly so I squeezed my breasts harder. The heel of my hand and the tips of my fingers rolled my tits around. Professor Cullen started rocking into my core, my moans starting up again.

"You feel so good, Miss Swan."

"All for you, Professor. It's all for you."

"It certainly is."

He kept up a steady rhythm, holding my legs tightly around him. I was so close to release and knew he was to.

"Cum, Professor. Fill my pussy with your juices."

"All in good time, Bella. When you have cum, I will fill you."

His thumb slipped back over my pulsing clit, flicking it roughly with each of his thrusts. I dug my nails into my tits and moaned my release. He grunted once, burying himself in my core as he squirted his juice into me.

Pulling out of me, he started dressing. I knew we wouldn't be able to stay here forever, we never can. But I was looking forward to the weekend. When both of us had our clothes on, I stood in front of him and wrapped my arms around his neck. He bent down, pecking my lips.

"You should go, Bella. Your Dad will wonder where you are."

"He's working till late. He won't be home till eleven or so."

"You should still go."

"I know. Kiss me one more time. Please."

He grinned down at me and hooked his finger under my chin. His lips gently pressed to mine for a moment before he pulled away.

"There now. I shall see you in class tomorrow, Miss Swan."

"Thank you, Professor."

I ran from his office, a large grin plastered across my face.


End file.
